


you know what they say about tomorrow

by madgexal



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, but he's also very confused, grizz is a gay mess, grizz leaves for one minute and then wtf, he wanna kiss sam pretty face, he was the only one with a brain cell, hes pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgexal/pseuds/madgexal
Summary: Grizz felt hope for the future of New Ham...before he came back to it.(aka a take on what might happen after Grizz returns to the society.)





	you know what they say about tomorrow

If just six months ago, someone would have told Grizz that he would be with Sam Elliot, he would’ve laughed in their face. Or maybe had a panic attack. That wasn’t going to happen. Grizz had a plan. 

Graduate, move away, and come out. 

But instead he got this: don’t graduate, don’t move away, and maybe come out. Instead of finally getting to be who he wanted to be, he got some alternate universe where the parents were gone and he and his friends were the fucking military. 

And for a minute he had Sam. For a minute, he got to kiss a boy, hold a boy in his arms. He got to be with a boy he liked and who also happened to have feelings for him, too. 

Before it fell apart as soon as it began. 

(All Grizz could remember was seeing Sam sitting on the stool next to a sick-looking, very pregnant Becca Gelb. He remembered her asking him if he wanted to help pick out names and smiling at his, saying she liked it before turning to the redheaded boy. 

“Do you?” 

Two words the would circle and repeat in his head for hours afterwards. A shocking, heartbreaking realization flooding Grizz’s hopeful and proud spirit. 

Because it’s Sam’s baby.)

It was certainly one of the best moments of his life, though. Definitely the best moment since being stuck in New Ham. 

But now the place is shit. 

The crowd filters out, just as told.

(But by Lexie?)

Many going back to their homes or stores or wherever the fuck they were headed to but Grizz can’t leave because Allie and Will were being stuffed into a car with Jason and Clark. Lexie and Harry both whispered back and forth before the former stormed off. Campbell smirked before he too stalked off, Harry trailing behind him like a dog. 

(He’s Campell’s fucking bitch. Has been since the psycho Elliot shot that gun in the church.)

“Grizz,” a shaken Gwen softly grabbed his shoulder. “What should we do?”

He looked at his crew, which he had somehow become the leader of, before turning and watching the car pull away. Luke stood watching it, too, guilt-ridden, Helena holding his hand before turning the other way and walking into the church. 

“You heard them. Go home. We’ll rendezvous later and figure this out. I promise.”

The group nodded before slowly walking away from him, joining the crowd. 

“Grizz,” a familiar voice whispered.

Grizz glowered at a guilty looking Luke. The boy stared at him in return, looking worse than Grizz had ever seen him. His hair was greasy and the once upon a time quarterback looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“What the fuck just happened, man?” 

Luke swallowed before turning to him, “Please. Not right now.”

“You bet the fuck right now. I leave for a week and now Lexie and Harry are in charge?”

“Like I said, a lot has happened while you were gone.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna explain it to me.”

For a moment, Luke faltered. His blue eyes flickered with some emotion that Grizz couldn’t identify before he nodded, a determined face painted on. “Allie and Will were going to steal the election.”

Grizz stared at him. “Stop shitting me, Luke.”

He scowled. “I’m not, Grizz. It’s the truth.”

“Why would she steal the election she put in order to allow everyone to get a chance?”

“I don’t know, man, but she was going to. So the Guard and I arrested her with Campbell.”

“Campbell?” Luke looked away at that. Grizz grabbed Luke’s letterman jacket. “Dude, you know that we can’t trust him. He is only going to hurt everyone. He has never cared for anything going on.”

Luke pushed him off, “Well, now he does.”

Grizz scoffed, shaking his head, and stepped away from his friend. “We both know that isn’t true. Just like we both know that Allie would never try and sabotage something like that. Someone’s lying.”

“No,” Luke looked regretful once more. “I overheard them when they thought I wasn’t there, Grizz.”

Grizz nodded before grabbing Luke’s arm, “Then you’re the liar, Luke.” And then he turned and walked away. 

He ignored Luke’s voice calling out to him. He didn’t have time for him. He was on a mission to figure out what the fuck had happened here. 

And what he had to do to fix it. 

It was only when he’d gotten home, that Grizz realized he hadn’t seen Sam in the crowd. Or Becca. The two absent from the mob, which made Grizz sort of happy, in a protective way, before guilt flooded him. Becca couldn’t leave because she was due any day now, and Sam, the ever-loyal best friend and soon to be father, would be there for her and the baby. 

(Grizz could picture it perfectly. Hauntingly.

Sam cradling a swaddled baby in his arms. Sam beaming at a crawling baby. Sam chanting at the first steps. Sam teaching a child sign language. 

Sam. Sam. Sam. Every single image of him just as beautiful as the last. 

All of them being away from him.) 

Grizz sighed. He had absolutely no idea what to do about anything. About Allie and Will. About Harry, Lexie, and motherfucking Campell. And, of course, Sam, too. 

Grizz felt that he never knew what to do about Sam. At first, it was because Grizz was a gay mess. 

(He still is. His thoughts were always drowned with images of the freckled-faced sweetheart. Of him laughing when Grizz messed up a sign. Of him holding Grizz’s face as they kissed. Of him stradling Grizz’s waist. Of him-)

But then there was everything happening between them. Everything Grizz hadn’t been expecting for his first relationship with a boy. He’d been angry and scared and hurt, so hurt. He’d liked Sam for a long time. It wasn’t like it had manifested since being here with the risk of not surviving, although Grizz couldn’t deny that that hadn’t contributed to him actually going for it. No, it’d been there for as long as Grizz could remember. Just sitting there almost painfully in his chest. 

But at the moment, Grizz didn’t care. 

He needed to make sure that Sam was safe. With Campbell pulling the strings, there was no telling what the psycho might do next. The boy living for doing the unexpected, leaving everyone in shambles around him from the suspense. 

Grizz pulled up Sam and his messages and hesitatingly typed out a message. 

You ok?

After pathetically staring at his phone for a minute and seeing no “...” lead to Grizz turned it off. He stunk and was incredibly dirty. He needed a shower and some music. He’d found an old record player buried deep in his attic and it was calling his name right now. 

As he impatiently waited for the water to warm up, he heard his phone vibrate behind him. 

I am. Becca had her baby. It was a girl! Eden.  
I realize that you probably don’t want to hear that right now but i wanted you to hear from me before someone else got to you.  
Are you home?

Yep. And I’m happy for you Sam. Really. Tell becca congratulations for me please. 

Grizz hesitated before taking a deep breath. He was tired of hiding and Sam being a father wasn’t going to change, nor did he want it to. He was honest when he sent that he was happy for them because he was. He wanted to be with Sam. So he hit sent. 

I missed you. 

…

Grizz swallowed. He probably shouldn’t have sent it but he was tired of being in the closet and he was ready to be with Sam. 

I missed you, too. I’m glad you’re safely home. 

Me too. I promised myself that I would see you soon. 

Maybe soon could be tomorrow?

I’d like that. Talk later?

Of course.

Grizz smiled to himself. Well despite all the other terrible shit happening, at least he knew something good would come of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> my first grizz and society fic and it definitely won't be my last. i hope that i did the characters justice. i am going to continue to write for this small fandom (that really deserves more love. this show is the shit).
> 
> feedback is always encouraged! let me know what you thought please.
> 
> madelin <3


End file.
